


Пробуждение Охры

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Рейтинговый арт [4]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comic, M/M, comic book
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Добро всегда должно быть наказано
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Рейтинговый арт [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902763
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Пробуждение Охры

[](https://i.ibb.co/PW6PNXL/Pics-Art-08-31-10-02-34.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/XyfTb8R/Pics-Art-08-31-10-22-52.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/mGY9q4L/Pics-Art-08-31-10-40-46.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/s1sYzWg/Pics-Art-08-31-10-59-03.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/N973KVW/Pics-Art-08-31-11-07-55.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/w7Zp3Cv/Pics-Art-09-01-01-52-25.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/0tTgb89/Pics-Art-09-01-02-06-32.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/ZHCGVs1/Pics-Art-09-01-02-36-51.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/QbPzBSB/Pics-Art-09-01-03-00-04.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/Q9jM2JP/Pics-Art-09-01-03-09-27.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/n3Y5GPJ/Pics-Art-09-01-03-24-13.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/447mcgz/Pics-Art-09-01-03-39-05.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/rc23nnH/Pics-Art-09-01-03-55-59.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/zrHmLyb/Pics-Art-09-01-09-16-01.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/Jsw3qwG/Pics-Art-09-01-09-27-47.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/VH7cmzm/Pics-Art-09-01-09-45-26.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/zVxR0v4/Pics-Art-09-01-10-02-44.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/z8TsmKZ/Pics-Art-09-01-10-13-29.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/x87g5xP/Pics-Art-09-01-10-26-20.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/VV1pNCG/Pics-Art-09-01-10-56-26.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/4mCdRfy/Pics-Art-09-01-11-12-01.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/KKdKPLW/Pics-Art-09-01-11-40-55.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/VDZV5G8/Pics-Art-09-01-11-51-59.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/j8q2XZC/Pics-Art-09-01-11-56-18.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/Fg82x32/Pics-Art-09-02-12-01-26.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/dG6JHjJ/Pics-Art-09-02-12-11-59.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/YfynR2v/Pics-Art-09-02-12-18-23.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/FY2d9j2/Pics-Art-09-02-12-31-50.jpg)


End file.
